Usuario discusión:Lord Ulquiorra
¡Bienvenido a mi página de discusión! Por favor, deja tus mensajes a continuación, procurando poner un título y firmar todos y cada uno de los mensajes. Muchas gracias ^^ __TOC__ Anteriores Versiones 1 2 3 4 Perdón Comandante Deva al ver su ausencia, yo misma me tome el atrevimiento de crearle una pagina de discusion nueva al ver que la vieja estaba muy saturada.Capitán regrese pronto por favor. [[Usuario:Kenpachi025|'LADY KONAN']]--Archivo:8.jpeg--'Capitana Lady Konan Reportandose!!!' 02:18 7 abr 2010 (UTC) *Comandante Deva; coincido con la Capitana Konan. Regrese pronto por favor; tengo algo que proponerle. A Su Total Disposición Teniente Sexta División Archivo:6.jpeg Sylle Jesaja 02:45 7 abr 2010 (UTC) ayuda. el lunes estube leyendo una parte de el articulo de la zampakuto de Shinji Hirako: Sakanade y note que se nombra su habilidad especial llamada " mundo al revès" y vi queno teni imagen. haci que aqui les dego una imagen de ese mundo. aqui esta: Archivo:533px-Shinji's_zanpakutos_power_-_the_inverted_world.png| Yota Hirako mi ingreso en wiki hola a todos! llevo bastantes meses siguiendo la wiki e incluso editando algunos articulos sin estar registrado, por fin he decidido crearme una cuenta ^^ asi que espero ser de ayuda, necesito ayuda a la hora de editar y crear articulos y también con mi ficha de usuario espero que me ayudeis para que consiga ser un apoyo en esta wiki =) Abyss chaos Luppi no se sabe si es mujer o si es hombre, cuando aparece por primera vez se da de hecho que es una mujer, pero a veces se refieren a el/ella en termino masculino ;) espero haber ayudado. Saludos. Buenas... Veo que has utilizado bien las galerias XDD. Bueno a lo que venia... Resulta que estamos colocando una serie de Wikis amigas en en una plantilla de portada con enlaces a ellas, y me gustaria saber si nos das tu permiso para poner la de Bleach wiki. La cuestion es que necesitaria la imagen del logo de esta wiki. Un saludo. User:Gandulfo88 Ingreso al gotei 13 ACEPTO IMGRESAR AL 6TO ESCUADRON COMO 3MIEMBRO EL NOMBRE DE MI PERSONAJE SERIA GENOZUKE POR FAVOR DIME LORD ULQUIORRA SI ENTRO O NO Y DISCULPA LA TARDANZA ENTRAVA A LA PAG PERO NO VI MIS MENSAJES XD UN SALUDO:ULQUIORRA66 Bleach 269 Te envio la sig. pagina web Bleach 269 - Watch Bleach Episode 269 English Sub and Raw Online Streaming | LugaLuda.Com qiero q veas el anime Nº 269 de bleach Un saludo Orochi597 solicitud disculpe las molestias pero me gustaria saber si me podria poner una mision para poder ascender a capitan de la 5ta division, estare esperando su respuesta(shiro-chan 18:46 10 may 2010 (UTC)) capitan quiero ser un capitan del gotei 13 diganme la mision cualquiera y yo la hare.Nagato001 Nagato001 01:07 10 sep 2010 (UTC) duda kien es el 2 mejor vizard despues de hirakoKensei Kurotsuchi 23:15 14 sep 2010 (UTC) Así mira he creado un calendario para la wiki espero que quede bien Busqueda hola como estas oye una pregunta no has visto por ahi a Abraham 2727 no lo encuentro por ningun lado y tenemos un asuntito pendiente si lo vez le dices que tengo que hablar con el porfis Diva (discusión) 21:31 28 nov 2010 (UTC) reclamacion oye utilizaste mi gif por lo menos pudiste aberme avisado. quiero que me respondas porfavor Problemas de edición Mucho gusto, para empezar me uni ya hace mucho tiempo y a pesar de visitar la WikiBleach casi a diario no me identificaba porque no hayaba mucho que hacer para aportar. Inicie con algo que espero que funcione el traducir las canciones de los Beat Bleach Collection, empezando con Our World de Ulquiorra aunque es algo que toma algo de tiempo. Francamente no se enlazar y no he podido unirlo al tema, así que solicitaria que ayudases con eso o me enseñases. También aproveche de arreglar las fechas de nacimiento, altura y peso de algunos personajes que tenian las estadisticas de Aizen no se porque motivo y me he visto aproblemado con algunos personajes a los que no he logrado editar por eso te solicito a ti o a cualquiera que lea esto que edite los datos de los siguientes personajes: Aisslinger Wernarr Noviembre 23 1,73m 56kg Gantenbainne Mosqueda Septiembre 21 2,01m 121kg Demoura Zodd Julio 27 3,50m 392kg Menoly Mallia Diciembre 7 1,60m 48kg Loly Aivirrne Enero 27 1,55m 42kg Nakeem Grindina 1,80m 295kg Grand Fisher 3,42m 806kg Menos Grande 5,50m 400kg Estos datos los obtuve del Bleach Databook 2 Atte. Usuario:Ulquiorra our world ... Tiempo sin pasar por aqui...la ultima vez que estuve en esta Wiki era cuando queria hacer los capitulos y tuve un problema con mi PC, veo que estas haciendo un gran trabajo, la Wiki está increible...apenas recuerdo los pocos articulos, solo pasaba por aqui a echar un vistazo... Buona fortuna para usted... Aspias (discusión) 01:59 7 may 2011 (UTC) Hola hola recien me registro siempre me paso: me gustaria q me des tu msn asi me orientas sobre la pagina enzo-lp@hotmail.com aTTe;UkitakeJyuushirou Ukitake (discusión) 08:37 6 jun 2011 (UTC)